


big heat slut

by Fjodor



Category: British Singers RPF
Genre: 2019 summer heatwave, big heat sluts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjodor/pseuds/Fjodor
Summary: it's warm in the united kingdom.





	big heat slut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greyishmilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyishmilk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [SOME LOVELY BOARD GAMES](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/501277) by Sammy Paul. 



> For Niis cause it big heat now.

“Hazel?”

“Yes, dodie?”

“Since when did the outside turn into an oven?” she asked as she slid from the chair onto the cool stone floor. 

“I’m gonna take a guess and say that historic carbon dioxide production started—” Hazel started to say from the couch as she put her icepack from her head onto her boobs, “—that’s better—but in short, weather is hot.”

“You know what the weather is?” dodie asked,

“No...”

“It’s a big heat slut.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments you might have are appreciated


End file.
